All This and Heaven Too
by heyyodude
Summary: "Stay out of my city." she growled menacingly from the shadows while drawing her deep red cape around her. A chuckle bounded off the rooftop. "Just like your old man, huh?" Set after Destroyer. A new generation of the crime fighting and Earth protecting Justice League. Pairings inside.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own nothing DCU, save for the OC's in this story. Oh and if I did, Wally would forever be the Clark to my Lois.

* * *

My life was never supposed to be simple.

Predestination, fate, whatever the hell you want to call it, has always been something that I couldn't quite grasp. My parents, two of the most powerful and respected superheroes in the world, never instilled a specific set of beliefs for my brother and I. They showed us all points of view on the like, from my mother's unwavering faith in her Gods to my father's harshly pragmatic Atheism. At eighteen years old, with the crazy shit that I've seen, you'd think I'd get used to this feeling of predestination; especially considering who my parents are.

The feeling that I simply _need_ to be something of a superhero has always followed me, even at a considerably young age when I knew next to nothing about what my parents and extended family did for a living. I _need_ to protect those who can't protect themselves. I _need_ to state my opinion on just about everything. I have this intensely fiery passion that usually gets me in trouble on patrol. I'm far too emotional for most of the work I do, but I find that emotion gets harnessed into a form of motivation. That is what drives me.

For my mother, it's the truth and the aspect of peace in Man's World as she used to call it. For my father, it's the promise that no child shall ever bear witness to their parent's murder. For my brother, it's the way of the warrior. For me, it's the passion to do what's right and deliver justice.

I am Alexandria Martha Wayne. I am daughter to Diana and Bruce Wayne, Wonder Woman and Batman respectively. I am fierce. I am tempestuous. I am Robyn.

* * *

Author's Note:

Jump on that review wagon, people! Encouragements will make me writer faster and more frequently!


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing DCU, save for the OC's in this story. Oh and if I did, Wally would forever be the Clark to my Lois.

* * *

A figure leap deftly from one rooftop to another. Without a trained eye, one probably couldn't tell that this was actually a person at all. Maybe some flying piece of trash, or an impossibly fast bird at best. Tiny, lithe, and powerful.

The figure stops suddenly and twists rapidly, throwing mini dark red birds in the process. The little birds cut through the air with a _zing _and narrowly miss it's target in the shadows. Connecting with the cement wall and door leading to the rooftop. The figures eye narrow slightly, calculating the next move.

Before thinking this through, the figure extracts one solitary min bird from inside it's dark red cape. Throwing with astonishing speed and tumbling into the shadows with equally surprising grace, the figure waits for the impending explosion.

The mini birds slice through the air with a _zing,_ and connect with it's target. An miniscule explosion sounds within a five block radius of it's origin. The figure comes out of the shadows slightly, already mentally assessing the damage to the target. What is found though is the target, fully intact, holding a shard of the dark red mini bird with a wry smile.

"Is that anyway you treat your family?"

The figure narrows it's eyes, expression unchanging and emotionless.

"Uncle Clark."

* * *

"Nice to see you too, Robyn." an aged Superman stated with twinkling eyes.

"Stay out of my city." she stated menacingly from the shadows while drawing her deep red cape around her, creating the illusion of a larger and more terrifying creature than herself.

A chuckle bounded off the rooftop.

"Just like your old man, huh?"

* * *

Author's Note:

Jump on that review wagon, people! Encouragements will make me writer faster and more frequently!


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I own nothing DCU, save for the OC's in this story. Oh and if I did, Wally would forever be the Clark to my Lois.

_Italics_ are thoughts.

* * *

With her eyes still narrowed, Robyn was trying to keep a straight face. She knew she couldn't very well burst out into exuberant dancing while patrolling Gotham. Every scum bag would think she'd gone mental, lost the vigilance that her father instilled into Gotham with the Bat Clan, and start wreaking more havoc than usual. Just the thought of such a thing made her shiver.

For about a decade after the Brainiac-Luthor-Darkseid attack on Earth- things have been relatively quite. There are still intergalactic missions, natural disaster control, and more minor criminal activity when the Justice League and independent heroes are concerned. Well, more minor than the fiasco twenty years ago that nearly destroyed the Earth. The Justice League aided ironically by various villains, and together the Earth was saved. Robyn found this extremely ironic. _At least the Joker didn't volunteer, Dad would've blown an artery._

She loved her family, more than anything really, but the fact still remained that most metas knew not to interfere with Gotham affairs- much less just show up unannounced. The only meta allowed to patrol Gotham was Wonder Woman, incognito as Batwoman of course. Uncle Clark, Superman, knew that. So as to why he was here on this very rooftop with her, perplexed Robyn to no end. _Why didn't he just go to the Manor? What is he playing at?_

Robyn shakes the thoughts and speculation out of her head when the enhanced vision in her cowl detects another presence behind Superman. Faster than humanly possible Robyn whips out a mini-robin, ready to attack.

"Whoa," Hands flew up in a 'don't-shoot' gesture "Been that long that you don't remember me? Losing your touch, Robyn."

Her eyes widened. _Shit. Why did Uncle Clark have to bring _him_? Just my fucking luck._

Lowering her stance and putting her mini-robin back in her utility belt, she strides over to the pair of Supers. Eyeing them with icily with a full-blown Batglare.

"Not losing anything, Super_boy_." she grunts.

Eyebrows raised by both Supers, the younger smiles back happily. Ready to retort something undoubtedly irritating and happy to Robyn.

"Robyn. Sit-rep." The sound of her mother's voice cuts through her comm-link. Both Superman and Superboy can clearly hear it. So they must know that by Diana's voice- she's not exactly happy right now. Happy would be a massive understatement actually.

"Robyn to Cave. Ran into two...friends of Batman's. Meeting them at the Cave in t-minus thirty minutes. Robyn out."

"And who are they, pray tell?"

"No time. Robyn out."

A heavy sigh. "Alex, don't start-"

"Robyn out." she growled, cutting off the connection to the Batcave.

Turning to Superman she states calmly, "Cave. Thirty minutes." Then turns abruptly on her heel, cape flourishing with a _whoosh, _shoots a grappling line to another building and leaps fearlessly off of the current rooftop.

With eyebrows raised high on father and son's foreheads, they watch Robyn gracefully grapple from building to building. Confusion and mild curiosity is not lost on them, though.

"What the hell was that about?"

Superman shook his head. "Haven't a clue, son. It's best if we don't get involved...yet. You know Alex likes her privacy, so just try not to push it."

He nodded in response. "You're right, Dad. I'm just worried for her, she's had a rough couple of years. I mean, with her powers and everything-"

Superman turned to his son, hand on his shoulder. "I know you're worried, but Alex has to work through this on her own. She's like Bruce in that way, won't ask for help with something so close to her heart."

Superboy sighed heavily. "Yeah. Yeah, okay. You ready to jet?"

"Race ya!" With that Superman shot off into the sky with a smile, heading towards Wayne Manor.

"NO FAIR! YOU ALWAYS GET A HEAD START."

* * *

The roar of Robyn's motorcycle echoed off the Cave's walls. Parking her beloved means of transport by the 'Wing, she jumps off the bike and stalks over to the super computer in the middle of the Cave. She was absolutely, undoubtedly not having a good night. Firstly, she had a blow-out with her Mother before even starting Patrol. It wasn't pretty in the slightest. Robyn understood why Diana didn't want her going out on patrol, especially after what happened during her most recent training session with the League. But that didn't change the fact that Robyn would feel so goddamn useless sitting up in her room re-watching _Friends,_ while her brother got to pummel Gotham's criminal night-owl's. _I can handle myself,_ she thought_ Mom needs to back off._

Secondly, Robyn was about forty-five seconds late to stopping a rape tonight. She could barely contain herself as she ripped the rapist off of his victim and beat the ever-loving shit out of him. After trying to console the girl, barely older than herself, she almost couldn't contain her own emotions. Holding tightly to a vulnerable victim while waiting for Gotham PD to show up never got easier. Tonight was one of those nights that Robyn knew she wouldn't forget.

She wrenched off her cowl in disgust. Thinking of the third reason her night sucked: Superboy. She wanted to throw him against the goddamn Wayne Enterprises building and beat him senseless. How dare he show up after what he's done? As if he never did anything to her! As if her never-

"Wanker." She grumbled to what she thought was herself.

The massive chair at the computer swiveled around, and Alex found herself facing her mother in all her Amazonian fury. _Shit._ Diana stood up to her full height of five feet, nine inches and glared at her daughter in contempt. Alex didn't even have the decency to look ashamed at her mother and instead gazed unabashedly back.

"Yes?"

"Don't you dare use that tone with me, young lady." No yelling, just a deadly whisper. Now Alex was scared. _Holy fucking shit, tonight will be the night that I die. Dying a virgin. Fucking brilliant._

"Look, Mom, I had a severely shitty night. So if you're gonna yell at me- save it, okay? I'm not talking about the training session, the 'Me-Not-Having-Powers' issue, my patrol- nothing. I'm going to do the goddamn report and go to fucking sleep because I'm fucking exhausted." Alex tried to move past Diana and to the computer to log in her patrol information, but she was out of her weight-class.

Diana looked furiously at her daughter, grabbed her upper arm in a firm but secure grip and hauled her ass towards the sparring room. Alex put up her best fight, using all of the skills her Father taught her when dealing with Metas. But no dice. You can't escape a furious Amazon, let alone one that happens to be your Mother.

Whilst reaching the training room, Diana shoved Alex in none too lightly. She locked the door from the inside, not allowing Alex or herself to leave until this matter is resolved. Using the intercom she called up to Bruce.

"Go ahead."

"I'm in the sparring room with Alex. Until we're no longer 'beating the shit' out of each other, as Alexandria would put it, open the door. Otherwise, don't bother us unless it's important. Clear?" Full-blown warrior Princess just arrived, and Alex stared dumbfounded at her mother.

"YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING SHITTING ME!" Diana raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow in response to her daughter's use of language.

"Understood. Anything else?" _Fucking Dad._

"Yes, we'll have visitors in five minutes. Come down to the Cave and greet them."

"Who?" Diana looked at Alex for an answer.

"Uncle Clark and Pat." she grumbled unhappily while giving her Mother a scathing look. Both eyebrows raised by Diana, having not expected that answer.

"Got that, Bruce?"

"Affirmative." Diana then cut the connection and face her daughter.

"We're having this little 'spat' out in the Amazon way. I won't use my powers, no weapons for you either, understood? We're going to figure out what has gotten you so angry, meaning no one is leaving until this is resolved." Diana started stretching, still observing her daughter. "Go change and we'll begin."

"Mom. This is absolutely ridiculous! I'm not fighting you, now if you'll excuse me...FUCK!" Diana moved quickly towards her daughter and kicked Alex's legs out from under her. Slamming against the mat, hard at that, Alex threw a Batglare at her Mother.

"Change. Now." Begrudgingly, Alex obeyed her Mother's will and stalked towards the changing room.

_This is going to be a longer fucking night._

* * *

I'm really starting to love this fic! I've been mapping most of this out, but tonight's all of my writing is flowing. YAY FOR PRODUCTIVITY! Jump on that review wagon!

Also, a special thanks to **DaisyJane**, **the-lady-isis**, and **Derecho Nox** for inspiring me to keep writing. Their fics are fucking fantastic, so definitely check them out!


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I own nothing DCU, save for the OC's in this story. Oh and if I did, Wally would forever be the Clark to my Lois.

* * *

"Kents." Bruce regarded Clark Kent with mild disdain. It was uncharacteristic of Kent to show up in Gotham, full uniform, with his son no less, and not tell Bruce beforehand. He was idly wondering why Kent hadn't gone to the Manor first. He knows Bruce doesn't patrol every night anymore, especially since his children, himself and Diana alternate. Paranoia setting in, Bruce starts to run through the unlikely, but possible scenarios.

"Uncle Bruce!" He nodded in acknowledgment.

"Bruce." Clark smiles good-naturedly at his oldest friend. "Looking good in your old age."

"Fifty-five is hardly old, Kent. You just saw me last week. Cut the shit. Why did you show up in Gotham while Robyn was patrolling?"

Sighing, Clark skips the usual pleasantries. "You weren't answering your phone, or comm. link for that matter. Neither was Diana. Warrior hasn't seen you two in three days because of the Titans retreat to the Watchtower. There was no one else to turn to."

Bruce's thoughts immediately shot to exactly why Diana and himself didn't answer any of the usual forms of communication. Thoughts of an extremely naked and screaming Diana popped up in his mind and refuses to be willed away. Trying his damnedest not to allow a hard-on occur in front of the Man-of-Steel and his son, Bruce abruptly turned towards the massive computer in the Cave.

"We were busy. Anything of importance?" he grunted.

"Well..." Clark looked suddenly sheepish. _Boy Scout._

Bruce spun his chair towards the Kents "Spit it out, Kent."

"I wanted to propose that Pat train Alex. I thought that talking to you and Diana first would be better than blindsiding you during the Founder's Meeting next week."

Having considered all possibilities about the official Justice League training of his daughter, Bruce already had an answer.

"No."

"Why not? Patrick is more than capable of handling her training. He passed all of his with flying colors." Clark looked proudly at his son, Pat though just looked thoroughly embarrassed. "He has experience in the field, as well as fighting along side the other League members in training and in battle."

"I said no. Alex's training sessions haven't gone as planned, I'll admit. But training her as both a meta and non-meta is not a task to be taken on by your son, whom just recently got off of the probationary period for new Leaguers." Bruce stated evenly. "We're still not sure of her limitations. They're varying every week. She trains on Themyscria twice a week, Watchtower and Metrotower three times a week, and the rest with me."

"I know that, Bruce, but don't you think that Pat a more...sturdy sparring partner? Ever since Diana gave up her immortality, she's starting to age. Still at her peak, but what if Alex seriously injures her, or you, or someone on Themyscria?" Bruce's eyes narrowed. "I'm not doubting that you're still in your prime, Bruce. But she needs more variety. Let's change things up a bit."

Bruce could not deny the Man-of-Steel's point. Alex needed to spar with more Leaguers, but he and Diana are too cautious to do so being that they're unsure of her powers. His steady gazed shifted from father to son. Pat hasn't looked up once, sans the greeting ten minutes ago. _Something's not right here._

"Pat." He said sharply, causing the teenager to look up at his uncle.

"Y-Yes?" A quiver could be heard slightly in the boy's voice.

"Why do you want to train with Alex so much? The truth. Now."

"Um...because...I, uh..."

"Waiting."

"I like her, okay!" A shocked silence rang throughout the Batcave. Clark looked at his son with sympathy. He knew what his son was going through, it was clear that Alex would keep glacial distance whenever she spotted Pat. He, of course, suspected that his son harbored feeling for her; so he decided to intervene a bit, having seen his son so hurt by Alex's actions.

"Like her? The League isn't a dating service. Do that on your own time." Bruce growled.

"Uncle Bruce, hear me out. I don't want to do anything inappropriate, honest. I just want to...be her friend again. She's always avoiding me. I literally can't get within a five foot radius without her stalking away or glaring at me. I miss my best friend."

Truly, Bruce's heart went out to Pat. He understood, having Diana do the very same thing to him after he pushed her away too many times. This however, was his daughter they were talking about. And although he and Diana agreed not to involve themselves too much into their children's personal lives, he was still concerned about her relationships. He loved his little girl with all her heart. He can't imagine what she's going through with her powers lately, but all he wants to do is make it all better ._ I think I'm getting soft. Fucking Kents._

"One hour of sparring added on to Alex's training at the Watchtower. Don't piss her off, because she can be deadly. Don't treat her like spun glass, either, because she'll knock you out. Understood?"

Patrick Kent's smile was a mile wide. He truly couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Thank you, Uncle Bruce! You won't regret this."

"This isn't official. A discussion with Alex will happen, once her and Diana are, um, done talking."

As if they heard their names, the sound of a body slamming against one of the clear walls of the training room rang through the con-caves of the Batcave. The sight of Alex drenched in sweat greeted the three men. Upon further inspection, Alex stood over an equally sweaty Diana with a triumphant smile. Muffled yelling could be heard, but since the room was sound-proof, nothing of distinction could be determined. Suddenly, Diana sprang up and tackled her daughter to the matted floor with a war-cry.

Pat looked at Bruce. "Um, shouldn't you stop them?"

"They're fine. Like I said: they're talking." Bruce smiled fondly at his girls. _Amazon's 'till the end._

Both Kent's, looking thoroughly perplexed, decided to leave it be. The House of Wayne was a strange place sometimes. They said their goodbyes to Bruce, apologizing for showing up in Gotham unexpectedly and turned to leave.

"Pat?"

He turned. "Yeah, Uncle Bruce?"

"She's also training with Rex, just so you know."

Dumbfounded, Patrick Kent gazed at his uncle. Slight anger began to show in his blue eyes though, but he nodded and turned to leave with his father.

_Good luck, Ali-gator. You'll need it with those two._

* * *

Let the love-triangle commence! MWAHAHAHA! You'll love me for it. Review :)


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I own nothing DCU, save for the OC's in this story. Oh and if I did, Wally would forever be the Clark to my Lois.

Brownies will be sent to those of you that can pick out also word-for-word dialogue from JLU. Characters specifically. Episode name would be cause for extra brownies!

* * *

Once Alex was properly changed into her workout gear, she couldn't stop cursing her mother to Tartarus. Diana may be the Princess of the Amazons, but Alex was part Amazon as well and refused to be beaten so easily- despite her aching limbs and pulsating head. Although she doesn't have Diana's fighting skills due to thousands of years training, her quick thinking and natural agility gave Alex a slight edge. As much of an edge as an eighteen year old can have against Wonder Woman, that is.

Once thing she noticed about all Amazons, though: they were creatures of intense and unwavering pride. Her mother wouldn't go down easily, nor will she be lenient with Alex. Contrary, Diana would fight her daughter as an equal. _May the best Amazon win, Mom._

The two circled each other for a few lingering minutes, trying to gauge their opponents points of weakness. Becoming increasingly frustrated with lack of result, Alex decided to begin this beat down. Racing towards Diana, she began to furiously throw one jab after the other. Using the fundamental combination of Martial Arts that her father taught her from such a young age, Alex didn't give Diana any time to process a counter-attack. _Distraction. Never fails m-_

Her internal thoughts were swiftly cut off by Diana grabbing her right arm and veering her towards the firm mats below their feet.

"You're telegraphic. Center yourself, Alexandria."

"Center myself. Got it." Alex grunted unhappily, hauling herself up off of the floor.

Mother and daughter sparring match turned out to be almost an equal match. With both getting the upper hand over the other at various points, they seemed to be at a stale-mate. Blow after blow was being traded with intense ferocity. About ten minutes into their sparring match, Diana finally spoke aside from her war-cries.

"What. Exactly. Is. Bothering. You- Umph- Alex. An. Dria.." Each word was punctuated with a punch thrown towards her daughter. The intensity in the training center was certainly palpable.

"Not. Talking. About. This. Mom. HI-YAH!" Alex sent a well-executed roundhouse kick towards Diana, hitting her squarely in the stomach.

Caught off guard, Diana didn't put stock into the fact that Alex could accidently use her powers without realizing it. She went sailing into the reenforced glass wall of the training center before she could stop her momentum. Her back slammed into the glass with a resounding _bang_. Diana took all of five seconds to get her bearings. She flipped her long raven colored hair back and looked up at her daughter. Pride surging through her veins. Managing to catch Diana off guard wasn't an easy feat, but to throw her into a wall with just a shot to the stomach? Now that took skill. _That's my girl._

Drenched in sweat Alex peered down at her mother with a triumphant smile, believing that she won this match.

"I'm done, Mom. We've sparred enough for one night. I'm exhausted. Goodnight."

"We. Are. Not. Done."

"The hell we're not! Are you fucking joking? Mom. I. Am. About. To. Drop. We'll talk in the morning."

"Drop like an Amazon then. Blood. Sweat. Tears, Alexandria. Don't ever run from a fight."

"WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT RUNNING?! I BEAT YOU FAIR AN-." _Time to bring her down from that pedestal._

Suddenly Diana sprang up and tackled Alex to the matted floor with a war-cry. She flipped her daughter over, locking her arms securely behind her back.

"This is how you beat your opponent, Alexandria. This is fair." With Alex's face smashed against the mat, she couldn't respond even if she wanted to. Diana released her daughter and flopped down next to her on the floor. Breathing in deeply to steady her erratically beating heart, Diana turned to Alex with a smile.

"Good work, Little Moon. You're still telegraphic, but you're improving."

Alex managed a small smile in return then sighed heavily, looking at the ceiling in deep thought. "Thanks, Mom. I'll work on it. This helped. Sparring with you. I'm sorry I was so nasty, you didn't deserve that."

"No, I didn't. Apology accepted. But Alex, I- wait, we're not done." Alex made motions to leave the training center, she regarded her mother in sighed a patted the empty mat space next to her. "Now it's time to talk. I'm worried for you, Little Moon. I don't know how to help you."

Looking at the heartbreaking face of her mother, Alex didn't have the gall to say no this time. In spite of her limbs screaming at her for a hot shower and sleep. Plopping down clumsily next to Diana, Alex finally decided to let her know what's been going on. They've always had a strong relationship, but the last few years and recent happenings have put a strain on that solid foundation. Her words began to simply pour out of her.

"I don't understand. Why haven't they granted me my full powers? Have I not proven myself time and time again? Was 'The Incident' that much of an insult to them, that they took away something I've wanted more than a-any t-thing?" She choked up, no longer able to withhold her emotions. Earnest tears streamed down her face as she looked at Diana sadly. "Is it because Dad's mortal? Am I not good enough? I've done everything they've asked, Mom. I-I d-don't understand-d."

Knowing that her words wouldn't solve Alex's dilemmas right now, Diana gathers up her daughter and held her tightly. Smoothing out her raven hair while rocking them back-and-forth. Alex sobbed earnestly for seven minutes, driving herself deeper into her sadness.

"Shhh, Little Moon. I know you're hurting. I can't begin to imagine what you're going through. Nor to I hold the correct answers that you seek. Make no mistake though," She cuppped Alex's wet face. "You _are_ good enough. You always have been. Never, ever think anything differently, understood?" Alex nodded weakly at these words. "We'll seek an audience with Athena while at Themyscria, if that would ease your mind. We _will_ find out what's been happening with your powers and we _will_ find a solution. This, I promise you."

"Okay." Alex hugs her mother tightly, feeling very much like a child again. "Thank you, Mom. You're amazing."

Diana smiled with her own tears in her eyes. "This is what mother's do. Your father, brother and I will always be here for you, Moon. You have so many that considers you family. You should never take any of this on your own again. We love you, Alexandria. Nothing, no God in this galaxy, will ever change that."

They sat there for a while, hugging each other tightly. Neither wanting to break the bond that was just reformed. Diana had a distinct feeling that this wasn't the only thing bothering her daughter.

"Anything else, Little Moon?"

"No." She spoke softly, almost inaudible to Diana's ears.

"Nothing having to do with a certain half-Thanagarian who has been spending an awful lot of time with you lately?"

Alex's eyes widened considerably. _Fucking hell._ She could feel the unintentional blush creep over her entire body. "Um. Nope."

Diana raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Really?"

"Tomorrow, okay Mom? Promise. We'll have lunch at the embassy." _Take the bait. Take. The. Fucking. Bait. Can't even begin to think about Rex right now._

Diana smiled softly in return. "Sounds like a date."

With on last hug and quick peck on the cheek 'goodnight' Alex dashed out of the training center. Wanting to avoid _that_ conversation for the time being. Her reactions weren't lost on Diana though. _Wait 'till Shayera find out. She'll be "off her bird," as Wally would put it._

* * *

REVIEW! Encouragements and **constructive** criticism is welcome. Let me know your thoughts!

The last line is intentionally wrong. It's supposed to be "out of her bird." I'd imagine that sometimes Diana still gets confused with Man's World slang.


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I own nothing DCU, save for the OC's in this story. Oh and if I did, Wally would forever be the Clark to my Lois.

Thank you to all that reviewed, read, or followed! You guys are awesome :). I would love some more detailed feedback about what you guys think of this so far!

*As a warning* There will be a fair amount of cursing through this fic. You have been warned.

* * *

"Just what I've always wanted!" yelled Alex from across the training room "More fucking bruises to add to the goddamn collection!"

"Shoulda kept your guard up, Al. You know I won't go easy on ya." Alex received a toothy grin by none other then her current arch-nemsis: Rex Stewart, otherwise known as Warhawk.

"Should've taken that cheap shot when I had the chance. Right in the balls. Would've shown you who's boss." Alex muttered under her breath.

"What was that, _darlin'_?"

"Nothing. _Twat_."

Rex's hands dramatically clutched at his chest, he looked positively angst. "You wound me with your words, darlin'. What ever shall I do now?"

"You've been watching _Gone With the Wind_ again, haven't you? What the hell is with you Stewarts and old Westerns anyway?"

Alex blew a stray piece of hair that seemed hell-bent on attacking her face, she sighed with exasperation. Did she want to be training at nine in the morning, with nothing on but her sports bra and jogging shorts? No. No, she sure as hell didn't. Did she want to be feeling her 'girly bits' tingle in a delicious way whenever Rex came close to her or called her adorable names? No, she fucking didn't. Did anyone bother to ask Alex what she wanted at nine in the goddamn morning? Nope, no one ever fucking did. Now Alex was stuck training with Rex until _he_ deemed this training session over.

_This goes against everything Yiayia Hippolyta taught me. Never let a _man_ control you. Rule numero uno. Stupid fucking League training sessions. Stupid, ridiculously hot, sexy, Rex fucking Stewart. Fucking hell._

"All apart of the charm, Al." Rex replied cheekily. "I. Can. Tell. You. Are. Falling. For. It." Every word was punctuated with Rex deflecting Alex's swift jabs and kicks.

"Yeah. Umph. Abso. Fucking. Lutely. Fan. Girling. HAH." With Rex's rapid strikes catching her off guard once, she stepped up her game. She was about to take this shit to a whole new level. She smiled seductively, his eyes widened considerably. He was instantaneously excited. His brain shut down for a moment and considered all of the glorious things that could happen with that smile on Alex's face.

Alex spun around suddenly, kicking Rex's feet right from under his sturdy stance. He fell to the matted floor with a _smack_, the wind having been knocked right out of him. She wasted no time in climbing on top of him, threateningly touching a pressure point on his common carotid, which would make him pass out in an instant. Alex glared at Rex menacingly then whispered in a deadly voice.

"Don't _ever_ get caught off guard by some pretty face, Stewart." She shifted her hips. "No matter fucking how sexy she looks."

* * *

Rex, who generally considers himself a gentleman, shifted under Alex uncomfortably. Attempting now, more than ever during this particular training session, to conceal his raging hard-on for the youngest member of the Wonder-Bats-Clan. The first thing he thought of was how succulent her lips looked when whispering to him, even if it wasn't the sweet nothings that he dreamed of. The second thing: he knew she wouldn't hesitate to put pressure on his common carotid- just so she could end this training session. She did tried it once before. The third thing: he was going to surprise the hell out of her in ten seconds.

Having the thought that she made her point, Alex began to shift off of Rex- he had other plans though. Abruptly grabbing around the small of her back and hooking his right leg over hers, he flipped them over. Now, the tables have turned. Rex Stewart placed Alex Wayne, including himself, in a _very _compromising position. Not bothering to hide his raging hard-on, Rex lightly pressed himself between Alex's legs. She was certainly shocked to say the least. Both breathing harder than when they were fighting, their chests were smashed against one another. Rex brought his face close to Alex's, looking intensely into her eyes.

"You are _not_ just a pretty face, Alex." he breathed. "In fact, you are so much mor-"

"What. The. _HELL_. Is. Going. On. Here?!"

An infuriated shout broke their connection, looking a deers caught in headlights they faced someone whom they never thought would walk in on their training sessions.

Superboy II.

* * *

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _Alex thought immediately.

Going with her fighting instincts, she rolled Rex unceremoniously off of her and stalked over to her things on one of the benches of the training room. With her back turned, she heard a familiar rumble answer.

"What are you doing here, Superboy? This is a closed training session. Get. Out." Alex, with all of her things in her backpack, turned around to see Rex closing the distance between himself and Superboy. Having about 25% more muscle mass on him, Rex had the advantage.

Crossing his arms threateningly in front of him, Rex was prepared for Superboy's rebuttal. "What am _I_ doing? You're practically attempting to rape poor Alex!"

"I would _never_ hurt Alex! Unlike some people in this room."

"Oh? You wanna go, bro?" A push.

"Dude. I'd fuck your shit up in-" A hand cocked back.

"ENOUGH." Alex pushed herself between Patrick and Rex forcefully. Extending her arms out, she successfully separated them. She spun towards Rex, looking at him softly. "Fists down, Stewart. We're all still teammates."

When Rex's fist didn't go down right away and his glare was still fixed on Patrick, Alex sighed heavily.

"Hey," Her comparatively small hand curled around his. She looked meaningfully, but sternly into his eyes. "Not the time, Stewart." Rex physically deflated after that, but he still held his powerful stance with his arms crossed over his chest. Seeing Patrick's smirk, Rex glared seven-foot swords at him- not just daggers.

"And _you._" Alex spun towards Patrick. "Rex is correct- this is a closed training session. No one but senior members of the League are allowed to be here with us." She told him scathingly.

"But I was just checking up on you-"

Rex decided to cut him off. "That's where you're wrong. Alex can take care of herself. She needs no one to check up on her. She's no helpless. Get out."

Still glaring at Patrick, Alex felt a surge of affection towards Rex. They were equals. Despite all of their talking down to each other, it was all just play. They truly respected one another through and through.

Patrick just looked imploringly at Alex, trying to convey as much emotion in eyes as humanly possible. "Ali, come one. I need to talk to you." He glared at Rex. "Alone."

Moving closer to Alex, Rex flanked her side. "Not going anywhere, _buddy_."

Alex finally rolled her eyes. "I'm hitting the showers. You two can finish this 'Sausage-Fest-Smack-Down' without me." She all but ran towards the locker room entrance. Both men started to follow her, but quickly stopped seeing what the other was doing.

Without turning around, Alex yelled behind her. "And if either of you follow me, I'll all but castrate you."

Neither Superboy, not Warhawk wanted their male-bits to be in an angry Alex's hands.

Waiting until she safely behind the locker room door, Alex pushed her back against it. _Fucking Rex. Fucking Patrick. Why the fuck did he have to barge in at that moment? So close. So. Fucking. Close._

* * *

Yiayia means "grandmother" in Greek, I thought it was more fitting to Hippolyta's character. I loved writing the interaction between Alex and Rex! They are so much goddamn fun! I just threw Patrick in there for shits and giggles.

**Get on that review wagon!**


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I own nothing DCU, save for the OC's in this story. Oh and if I did, Wally would forever be the Clark to my Lois.

There is a mention of my OC Leah in here. So be nice! Some of you might not like the pairing with her and another hero, but it'll all work out.

I really look forward to writing every chapter, I think this has become one of my most favorite fics to write. Awesome! Enjoy!

Also, I'm going to make a sincere effort to stop cussing. I don't know about you guys, but in my head, I cuss a lot. Maybe that's just a testament to my oddity.

* * *

Semi-relaxed after her shower, Alex decided to haul ass and get dressed before her mother chewed her out. Punctuality was usually one of her strong suits, but she was already three minutes late. Taking a bit longer than usual in the shower to, ahem, take care of some pented up frustration. Her mother wouldn't be amused with any type of excuse, though; no matter how pressing it seemed at the time.

Being a diplomat for twenty years, Diana didn't take kindly to lateness. If she were late for a UN meeting, Themyscria would have been the laughing stock of the entire worldwide organization. Obviously that wouldn't do. Diana didn't ever let that happen because she, as well as Alex, took serious pride in being an Amazon.

Moving with speed that would put her Uncle Wally to shame, Alex was dressed in two minutes flat. Her outfit consisted of simple dark wash skinny jeans, white cotton v-neck, grey cardigan, infinity scarf, and retro white Chuck Taylors. She threw her still wet, long raven hair up and twisted it into an elegant bun at the crown of her head. Finished. After giving herself a glance in the mirror, she immediately hightailed it to the locker room door.

Attempting to sprint down the Metro Tower's hallways was always tricky. The senior members would constantly scold the younger ones for doing such a thing. Talking about 'safety for everyone' and 'someone's eye can get poked out", etcetera, etcetera. But honestly, Alex didn't care for any reprimands- she just _needed_ to get to the Embassy pronto.

In retrospect, she really should've been looking where she was going because it wouldn't saved her from the awkwardness that ensued. Without paying attention, Alex ran straight into a wall and fell on her ass. Not just any wall. A wall made of muscle and man. A wall made of Rex. She looked up at him. _Oh, shit. This absolutely can't be happening right now._

He was freshly showered, and goddesses did he smell fantastic. Mint. Old Spice. Cinnamon. Alex would've jumped him right then and there if she wasn't completely embarrassed and trying to strongly suppress her feelings for him. Oh and late too, if she wasn't so goddamn late. She barely covered up her unconscious moan with a coughing fit.

Rex smiled, very amused by Alex's coughing fit. "Need help, Al?" His hand outstretched towards her.

On instinct, she took it. Gripping each other's forearm, together they pull her up off the floor. Looking into his eyes briefly, she muttered a "thanks" and shook herself out of her thoughts.

Briskly walking around him, she almost made it two whole feet. Almost.

"Wait." He gently grabbed her arm. Closing her eyes, she reluctantly turned around; looking at him expectantly. She sincerely hoped that he wouldn't start talking about their relationship. With everything going on in her life, Rex and their training sessions were a constant. He never pitied her for what her gods and goddesses were putting her through. Nor did he let her get away with anything. He treated her, first and foremost, as an equal. This simple act kept Alex grounded through some of the toughest trials in her life.

Of course Rex was there for her if she needed that shoulder to cry on, but Alex only once took him up on that offer. And it wasn't entirely voluntary either. Directly after 'The Incident' Rex was the first person Alex saw when she came out of her numb state of mind. He wouldn't leave her side. He kept an eye on her when everyone else was too cautious or too scared to go near her, well except for Auntie Leah. He never said anything to Alex, just stood in the vicinity of her reading a battered copy of his current book of the week. Always close by just in case another incident occurred or she finally broke down.

And when she did break down, unable to numb herself to the pain of the destruction she caused, Rex was the first person that she saw. The first person that she cried to. The first person that held her, unafraid of when her powers might lash out next. This created a special bond between them.

A bond so precious to Alex, that she didn't dare act on her growing feelings for Rex. If that bond between them was broken, Alex really didn't know how she would stay grounded anymore. Confused at best, she never knew how to act around him- save for the "I-take-no-prisoners-attitude" she always had.

Coming out of her thoughts, she realized that Rex was speaking to her. Well, stammering to her more like it.

"...What happened before, I...uh...wanted to talk about how I acted...I, erm-"

Her hand went to his chest to stop him. "It's cool. It was just sparring, right? Shit happens, I get it. I really gotta go. See you later, Rex." She offered him a small awkward wave. His eyes turned sad suddenly at this dismissal, but he wasn't prepared to give up though. Steeling himself with determination, Rex decided to just go with his gut.

He blocked her path. "It wasn't just sparring and you know it. You don't have to admit anything right now, I can see you're in a rush. But we are talking about this. So: dinner, my house, Thursday, 7:30 EST. Okay? Alright then," He was so close to her now, so he decided to take another chance: he kissed her on the cheek. Sweet. Simple. But firm. "See you later," he said softly.

Alex was so shocked, that her mouth popped open. She truly couldn't believe that just happened. He just told her what to do? Not even a chance for her to politely, and hastily, decline his offer? And then...and then he kissed her? The nerve of this half-Thanagarian man. The fucking nerve. Regaining her composure and recovering from her initial shock of the kiss, Alex's eyes ignited with fire.

"Excuse me?" Her hands went to her hips and she drew herself up regally.

Rex raised an amused eyebrow. The fire that this five foot, two inches woman had in her always amazed Rex. It often rivaled that of both of their Mothers.

"You heard me. We're hanging out, Princess. I hope you like pasta." He stated a matter-of-factly.

Alex was shocked. "Pray tell, what the _hell_ makes you think I'm going then, huh? You absolutely _cannot_ make decisions for me. You absolutely _cannot_ order me around, Stewart. And you absolutely. Can. Not. Call. Me. Princess. Ever. Again. Buddy." She flushed with anger, her eyes narrowed dangerously. She poked him in the chest, attempting to be intimidating. Really though, it ended up hurting her more than him.

"I'm not ordering you around. Just bluntly telling you to be there. I'll fly to the Manor, or where ever the hell you are and haul your fine ass over to my house. So come willingly or not, you're still coming for dinner." He smirked.

"You did not just talk about my ass, you sexist, egomaniacal-"

"Oh, but I did, Princess." He grinned, cutting off her rant, and took a step forward, leaning in close. "All we do is train. I never see you outside of sessions anymore. I miss hanging out with you, Princess."

"I'm busy. And don't call me that." she snapped.

"Typical Wayne excuse. Guess what though, I really don't care. Clear your schedule, love, because we're having a night of awesome."

"You must stop watching BBC."

"What can I say? I love their accents. Very swanky."

"Great. Still not going though, but thanks for the offer."

"Oh come on!"

Alex crossed her arms over her chest, her stance evened. She allowed a miniscule smirk to show. Suppressing her feelings during work was difficult enough. She was, by nature, a fairly emotional person. Diplomatic, yes. Fair, yes. Generally emotional and possible neurotic, hell yes. So to stand here in front of Rex, someone she was very much attracted to, and not allow her emotions to show-in short, it was not fun.

Truthfully, Alex was scared. Petrified senseless, really. In their line of work, nothing is fairy tale-like. Not that Alex put much stock in fairy tales in the first place. One of them was bound to die, or get critically injured, during a mission. Alex really didn't know if she has the strength to deal with that. Even her parents, two people that were perfect for each other, had their close calls. Was it worth it? To be constantly petrified and worried about your significant other each time they went into battle? To treat every moment as if it were their last, as if they would never see each other again? That's something that would weigh on her heart so heavily.

A part of her would want nothing more than to dismiss this logical side of her, but she knows that there are valid points in her fears. If Rex died or became injured, even if nothing happened between them, she would be positively devastated. Inconsolable. So maybe she should give it a go? Live her life in occordence to what her heart told her to do, for once?

Alex sized Rex up, mentally debating whether to wipe that smart-ass smirk off his face or finally cave to his offer. She ended up choosing the latter.

"Fine. I'm not happy about this, though." Her arms crossed haughtily. Her apparent disdain was clearly shown.

"Great." He breathed, almost sounding like a sigh of relief.

Now extremely awkward, Alex did what she knew best: dramatic exits. She abruptly turned on her heel, causing her sneakers to squeak in protest and marched straight for the transport pads. Determined to not break her serious demeanor, she bit the inside of her cheek hard. Her arms remained at her side rigidly, her back was rod straight.

_Keep it together. Act like this doesn't phase you._

Before she was at the end of the hallway though, Rex shouted out to her.

"Family's excited to see you, Al! Remember: 7:30!"

_Great, now I can't back out. Auntie Shy and Vee will have my head otherwise._

Secretly, Alex was extremely giddy. Arguably the sexiest man in the League, and he wanted to hang out with just extremely neurotic and potentially dangerous her. As she reached the transport pads and was out of sight of Rex, she relaxed. Tension from her neck and upper back released, and her face smoothed over into a smile.

* * *

"Mom! Shit, I'm sosososososososo sorry. I didn't mean to be late. The training session got out of hand. Pat showed up. I almost blew a fucking artery. Had to stop Rex from killing him. Hera, it was-"

"Alexandria." Diana stated calmly, at first Alex thought she was furious; but then she smiles softly. "It's fine, Little Moon. I understand, uh, how those 'training sessions' go." She gave Alex a sly look. In return her daughter looked positively repulsed.

"If you're about to go down memory lane, please, for the love of Athena, don't. Seriously. I don't need to hear about your training sessions with Dad. Ever."

Diana looked wistfully to into space. "Good times. Especially in the Watchtowers training rooms. "

"Athena, give me strength." Alex groaned.

"The greatest part of that the cameras can be deactivated from the inside."

"MOM."

Smiling at making her daughter's cringe a bit, Diana got up from her office chair. "Time for lunch then?"

"Yes! Thank you. I'm fucking starving."

"Hera, who taught you how to curse so much? It's not very proper."

Alex had the decency to look sheepish. "Sorry. I'm around Thanagarians entirely too much."

In the alleyway, before venturing into the streets of Manhattan, Diana touched her pendant briefly. This caused her appearance to be changed instantly. Going from luscious raven locks and bright blue eyes to straight mousy brown locks and deep green eyes hidden behind thick glasses, never got old to Alex. If she focused, she could see past the glamour- but that mainly because her Aunt Leah taught her how. It was best if Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince's daughter wasn't seen with Wonder Woman. Conclusions could be drawn too quickly, and their covers would be blown.

Mother and daughter chose a Greek grill that was near the embassy. Their favorite spot. The waitresses already knew their orders, and they waved to the line cooks in the partially exposed kitchen. As always, they were seated deep within the restaurant. Far from prying ears and eyes, but close enough as to not draw unwanted suspicion.

Diana looked expectantly at her daughter. Waiting patiently for Alex to open up.

"Um...so how's the embassy?" Alex asked awkwardly. She wasn't good at starting these heart-to-hearts.

"Alex. This conversation is going to be all about you. I want to hear all that's been happening in your life." Diana looked down into her glass. "We used to be close. I know that your life is overwhelming right now, but I'm still the same Mom." She smiled weakly. Receiving a sad smile from her daughter in return, she continued.

"I will always be here for you, Alexandria. I don't want my duties, or yours, be a reason as to why we don't talk anymore."

Alex reached for her mother's hands, squeezing them tightly.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I should've talked to you sooner. I just...I don't know how to deal with any of this. I didn't want to burden you. I know you have a lot on your plate."

Diana squeezed back and looked at her daughter seriously. "Wonder Woman, Diana Prince, Ambassador of Themyscria- I would give it up all for you, Mason, and your father. No question. No contest. No thought."

"Yeah?"

"Of course. So just talk to me, darling, I want to be here for you."

And so Alex did. She talked about 'The Incident' for the first time in nearly a year. Not since she broke down with Rex had she told another living soul. The League was aware of the aftermath of course, but not the event proceeding or during the event. Alex recounted as much of the gory details as she could without crying. Hoping against hope that her Mother wouldn't hate her, she told Diana everything. Starting from the beginning.

* * *

Cheers, mate! Happy New Year! I really loved writing this chapter! The Harry Potter soundtracks have been excellent muses! I had little to no writers block this time!

A special shout out to **Delta808th**. I wouldn't have had the inspiration to pick this back up so quickly if they hadn't messaged me!

Jump on that review and favorite wagon!


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I own nothing DCU, save for the OC's in this story. Oh and if I did, Wally would forever be the Clark to my Lois.

A special thank you to **Delta**! You've kicked my ass to get this chapter out and keep updating. Thank you for being amazing. Don't forget to be awesome!

This chapter has a bit of gore and horror in it. So you are forewarned!

I know it's short, but it packs a punch. Trust me.

EnjoyEnjoyEnjoy!

* * *

_::Flashback::_

She just beheaded Maia. Goddesses. What the fuck is happening to her? Why did she have no control over her body? Why...Why-

Guilt and remorse paralyzed her utterly. Looking down her left arm, her sword was doused with blood that wasn't her own. Alex heard a strangled scream of terror and felt something hefty clatter to the ground close to her. Briefly she searched for the culprit, but then realized it was her. That was her scream. That was her sword. That was her terror.

She had control of her mind for the first time in hours, or at least that's what it felt like. She saw the massacre that she committed through someone else's eyes. It was her body, her blade, and her voice- but it definitely wasn't her. Alex could never...she would never- she didn't fully understand what was happening to her. One minute she was practicing the Amazonian form of Tai- Chi with Maia, and then next-

"Oh gods" Alex breathed, "What have I done?"

She looked at the scene displayed below her: at least seven brutally butchered corpses littered the luscious grass of the hillside. All of the corpses wore traditional Amazonian battle gear. Alex searched the faces of her victims: Anatae's slit throat and exposed esophagus; Leena's sword arm severed from her body; Tricse, Phiyate, Neayn, and Laeriusa's abdomens and chests were slashed open leaving nothing to Alex's imagination. And Maia. Oh Maia. Her teacher, friend, confidant, and sister. Her head rested several feet from her prone body, a permanently shocked expression polluting her once lovely features.

As she took in the destruction she caused, Alex felt an overwhelming sense of shame. Her knees gave way, and she collapsed. Her breath shallowed, heart rate increased substantially, and a cold sweat broke out all over her body. Dots danced in her line of vision and she began to hyperventilate. She was going into shock. She just killed all these people. These women. These warriors. Her _sisters_.

Alex scurried over to Maia's head and cradled it in her arms. She quickly wormed her way to Maia's body she tried unsuccessfully to reattach her head, blood soaking her hands and knees. The blood was still flowing out of Maia's neck and her eyes looked up at Alex in shock. Logically, she knew that she couldn't revive the dead. She knew that nothing would save Maia's life now, for she was slaughtered- but she didn't care in that moment. All she cared about was getting her sister back.

Alex's anguished cry sounded throughout Paradise Island. Her mind going a mile a minute, she couldn't process her thoughts. She simply couldn't process any of this. What would possess her to do such a horrendous thing?

_Or better yet,_ Alex thought hollowly,_ who?_

With that last thought pulsing through her mind, her once innocent azure eyes turned into her skull. Darkness replaced the massacre, and Alex's beautiful bloodstained face hit the luscious green grass with a dull thud.

* * *

Thank you **Illegal-Pharmacy**, **GirlAtThePiano**,** Obsidian The Ghost Faced**, **Wonderwomanbatmanfan**, **mbembet**, **Delta808th**, and all you readers! Ya'll are awesome and I hope you can forgive me for delaying this chapter for so long!


End file.
